The Snowths
in The Muppets.]] The Snowths are furry pink creatures with horns and round, yellow lips who sing the "do doo do doo doo" backup vocals in versions of "Mahna Mahna" that have appeared on The Ed Sullivan Show and The Muppet Show. Both Snowths were performed simultaneously by Frank Oz, who performed one puppet on each arm; as a result, the Snowths' arms could not be controlled by arm rods and swung freely from side to side. Unlike their singing partner Mahna Mahna, the Snowths made relatively few appearances on The Muppet Show outside of their performance of "Mahna Mahna" on episode 101. In recent years, the Snowths appeared without Mahna Mahna in a sketch on episode 107 of Muppets Tonight that parodied the classic sketch. They also performed "Mahna Mahna" with Kermit the Frog on the 2002 Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon, where they were performed by Julianne Buescher. The Snowths moved their arms with hand rods for the first time at the 2001 show The Muppet Show Live, where one of them puts their hands over their mouth when Mahna Mahna goes crazy. The Snowths recently appeared in Studio DC: Almost Live! where they sang backup for Miley Cyrus performing her song "G.N.O. (Girls' Night Out)". Previously, they also appeared in the 2005 "Bandanana" commercial for the Australian charity CanTeen, in which they, along with Mahna Mahna, wore green bandanas. On November 17, 2011, they appeared on Good Morning America, and were performed by Matt Vogel and Peter Linz. In Jim Henson's Designs and Doodles, Alison Inches explains that the characters in Jim Henson's original sketch were called Snouths, based on a combination of the words snout and mouth. However, by the time the characters appeared on The Muppet Show, the spelling had changed to Snowths. The characters are referred to as such in The Muppet Show Book, on the back of The Muppet Show album, and on all future album releases. In The Muppets, the narrator for the home video version's descriptive English track describes them as "two pink Muppets vaguely like cows." Filmography * The Ed Sullivan Show ("Mahna Mahna") * The Muppet Show ** Episode 101: Juliet Prowse ("Mahna Mahna") ** Episode 317: Spike Milligan (one Snowth) ** Episode 515: Carol Burnett ** Episode 524: Roger Moore (one Snowth) * The Muppet Movie ("The Rainbow Connection" Finale) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (Wedding Finale) * Muppets Tonight ** Episode 107: Sandra Bullock ("The Psychiatrist's Office") * The 2002 Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon ("Mahna Mahna" with Kermit) and ("I've Got My Mind Set On You" with Kermit) * CanTeen "Bandanana" commercial * Studio DC: Almost Live! ("G.N.O. (Girls' Night Out)" with Miley Cyrus) * Virmup ** "Bohemian Rhapsody" *The Muppet Show Theme Music Video *''The Muppets'' *Orange commercial *''Good Morning America'' *''Kermit's Party'' Book appearances * The Muppet Show Book * The Muppet Show Comic Book ** Issue #1 - "Kermit's Story" (cover only) ** Issue #4 - "Miss Piggy's Story" * The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson ** Issue #2 * Muppet Robin Hood - Issue #3 * Muppet Snow White Merchandise * Palisades Toys released a PVC figure of the Snowths in the Mini Muppets collection. * Plans to release full-size, articulated action figures of the Snowths in Series 12 of Palisades' line were never realized. * Funko currently has plans to release a Snowth vinyl figure in 2012. Category:The Muppets Characters Snowths Snowths Snowths Category:Character Pairs